fatestrangefakefandomcom-20200214-history
Greetings from Snowfield, California!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
A Storm Trooper went and delivered Maestro Delphine's mail to her secretary. Her secretary looked at the mail, and she discarded the water bills and electric bills. Then, she noticed a post-card, it was from Snowfield, California. The secretary starts to think about this. She realizes that this was a metropolitan city in the middle of nowhere in the western parts of the Holy Britannian Empire. The secretary was curios about this city because, she had NO idea that such a place existed. She thought that this Snowfield place was nothing more but a mere town of only 50 inhabitants, boy, was she ever wrong!!!!!!! She went on Wikipedia and she typed, Snowfield City. She clicked on the first link. She saw the whole description of the area. It described the town as "A crenel. A city emerging from the darkness of wilderness, “a crenel” is really the only precise way to describe it. “Clear borders” such as day and night, light and darkness does not exist here; what does exist are unified “harmonised borders”. These are the characteristics of this city called Snowfield. It is a watershed that divided; however, it was not a grand one that divided Magic and Sorcery, but one that separated out strange beings more alien than a man was to a beast. To put it in words, it is a zone of uncertainty produced by mixing the colours of dawn and dusk. Rather than attempting to separate the parts, it is better to express it as the black central dot produced by mixing all the colours of the palette. For example, it can be imagined as a puddle of amorphous mud that existed on the border of city and country, nature and man, man and city, and dream and sleep. This is in the western parts of the Holy Britannian Empire. Around this city that is just north of Las Vegas, exists lands that can strike this strange balance. There are giant ravines in the north that can easily make the observer imagine the Grand Canyon. Thick forests grow in the west, which is uncharacteristic of this dry region. The east is covered by swamps, while the south is an arid, great desert. The lands were unsuitable for farming, but lands of such nature covered all four directions, making the city at the centre an alien existence that sticks out like a sore thumb. It has been called a new city that balanced the natural and artificial, and set its sights on the future. In reality, the city shows a great sense of arrogance that one can occasionally catch a glimpse of. The peripheries are surrounded by natural environment. The crenel—this city – located at the centre spot where all the colours converged and mixed, can be called the tuner of nature. In other words, it gives the same impression as a “black pedestal” that placed everything in the surrounding onto a balance. In the early 20th century, there was nothing in the record of this land but sparse settlements of Aboriginals; however, after the rapid development of the 70’s, the city has transformed into a metropolis of 800,000 today in the 21st century. “Rapid development is something quite common. However, if such a city is the target of investigation, then it is only natural to cast a suspicious eye on its origin.” Said an old man. The same old man has also speculated why the area is so vital to the Guild's plans. Such things will forever be unresolved. But this is the city that never sleeps in the middle of nowhere!" The female secretary was amazed. She then gives the postcard to Maestro Delphine and even the Maestro herself had her mouth dropped open!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She had NO idea that Snowfield was such a HUGE city!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Maestro said that it looked like Los Angeles combined with Kyoto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The secretary giggled, and she said that the Maestro couldn't be anymore accurate than that!!!!!!! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!